


waste this night away, with me

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [8]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Before a concert, F/M, Future Fic, Smoking references, Tentatively back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Walking with purpose, as if the cold didn’t bother him. Good thing she knew him so well, or she might’ve asked if he was nervous to his face.





	waste this night away, with me

**Author's Note:**

> [now with art by veroww!](http://veroww.tumblr.com/post/174750829101/candymayvary-what-are-they-looking-at)

Even at the entrance for backstage, there’s cameras clicking around them. Gigi thought she would be used to the attention by now, the clamouring to get a photo, but the flashes make her eyes sting anyway. Almost forcing her to shy away, if only to save her sight. And that would just send people into a frenzy, if she tried to hide her face. There was no winning here, and Gigi could only continue to walk forward. Back straight, feet sure. Once upon a time, she may have been on the other side of the rope, but that was all different now. They were back to square one, as if it had never been an option to leave in the first place.

Around her shoulders, Castiel’s arm tightens, pulling her closer again. Whilst he held a blank look on his face, Gigi knew otherwise. It was the twitch in the brow that gave him away, vaguely pissed off in a way only Castiel could manage. Between his lips was a cigarette, burning out and ignored, free hand carrying his case. Every bit the walking rockstar, heavily tattooed, hair pulled back, arms bare as his jacket now occupied her shoulders. Walking with purpose, as if the cold didn’t bother him. Good thing she knew him so well, or she might’ve asked if he was nervous to his face. 

Looking up at him, even those few short centimetres thanks to heels, Gigi couldn’t help but smile at him. Flashes and lights from those around them caught her dress, spilling a brilliant amount of shine over the both of them. Glittering, almost, as much as Castiel would raise his hackles over such a suggestion. Holding his jacket over her shoulders closed with one hand, Gigi raises her right, turning his cheek so he would face her. They had finally stopped before the door, last minute security checks. 

Castiel makes a small noise, a mix between alarm, concern and curiosity. Three decipherable feelings rolled into one. Gigi pinches the cigarette from his lips, holding it away, as she leans in to press her lips gently against his. Commotion happens almost immediately, Castiel pulling away if only to mumble something about her doing that on purpose. That may have been so, but Gigi takes a long drag, before stamping the cigarette out under her foot.

“You love it,” she teases, smiling wider as they walk through the door. Had she not known any better, she may have said that a light blush was decorating his cheeks.

“I do, it’s true.” Castiel sighs, a true testament to far he was willing to take this. But his arm doesn’t leave her shoulders, not until his case is firmly secured in the section set aside for him.

And only then, does he let her go. Standing in front of Gigi, Castiel has his hands on her shoulders, before sliding them down to her arms, and further still to her hands. Fingers threading together, rhythmic by this point, Castiel lets out a long breath that Gigi hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Worried?” she finally asks, now that they were away from prying eyes and ears.

Castiel replies with the eloquence of a cactus, “Shitting myself.” There’s a laugh hidden somewhere in the corner of his mouth. This was it. This was the big one. The comeback tour, the acting like his time off hadn’t happened due to relationships and drama and a heartfelt plea in the middle of the rain. As if their years apart was just one big sleep. 

“You’ll be _incredible_. You always are.” And Gigi meant it. This was the first time she wasn’t part of the crowd, being swept up in the words. First time in a long time. Now here she was, back to being the girlfriend in the wings. Honestly, she didn’t know if it was any better than what she had been before, but they were both trying — that’s what made it worth it.

He’s making a face, as if he’s not happy about anything either. Castiel kisses her knuckles, holding her hands close to him. It was his manager’s idea, to finally ‘parade’ Gigi on his arm like some sort of trophy (“the bad boy finally tamed” were his exact words). She had heard the argument, along with Castiel’s temper spiking just enough at the comments. There had been broken glass, a need for bandages, and his manager simpering in a corner, apologising profusely, but still insisting. 

‘No more sneaking around!’ he’d said, citing photos snapped at movies, the beach, on the back of Castiel’s motorcycle. References back to high school, which left them both feeling a little bitter. 

Well, now here they were. She, dolled up, supportive, smiling. He, every bit the image he was supposed to project, yet regretful. Castiel had done his apologising, despite the insistence that everything was fine. Ignore it and move on. Everything _was fine_. 

It was him who brought up how that sort of attitude ruined them once already. Gigi couldn’t fault him for that comment.

“Cassy?” she asks, quiet, no tease. Genuine concern, falling on a nickname that very few dared to utter. Gigi always had to be one of the few to poke the bear, anyway.

He sighs again. “I’m fine.”

Something tells her to push him, to press for details. They had time. But the words struggle to leave her, dying on her tongue. Pulling her hands free, Gigi cups Castiel’s face, forcing him to look her in the eye. “Sing my song for me?”

The corner of his mouth quirks up, and Castiel leans forward enough to sweep kisses over her temple, eyelid, nose, cheek, mouth. “ _Always_.”


End file.
